


Eager

by luckycharmz



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Choking Kink, Dom Mickey Milkovich, Drabble, Future Fic, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: First time writing anything in the smut/kinky universe...
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Eager

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything in the smut/kinky universe...

Ian’s nagging him, has been for a while and it’s only making him more frustrated. 

They’re just about settled into their apartment and of course there’s boxes everywhere that Mickey _will_ get to, but he deserves a fucking break. 

After accidentally breaking a plate and setting up the bathroom, it took a lot out of him. Alright, _fine_ , maybe it’s not a lot but they’ve been at the whole _getting moved in_ thing for a week now and he’s beat. So screw him for needing a breather.

He’s walking into the kitchen for a beer, tuning Ian out until he can practically feel his shadow behind him. Without a look back he turns and wraps a hand around Ian’s neck. They stumble back in step until he’s pressed against the wall. 

Whatever Ian was going to say is lost in his throat as his mouth falls open, and his body goes pliant. 

“C’mon...” Ian urges, eyes pooling with lust and desire.

Mickey doesn’t know what’s going on. He presses his thumb into Ian’s adams apple while maintaining eye contact. Ian said one word and as if _on command_ Mickey’s mind just knew what to do. “Jesus,” he whispers, a tatted hand running up and down the expanse of his long neck before squeezing. 

He hears a gagging noise from the back of Ian’s throat as his eyes shift to look at him instantly. He’s about to remove his hand but then he sees the smirk on Ian’s face bloom and settles. Feeling Ian squirm under his touch will always do things to him.

“Do it, baby," he begs, jaded eyes looking into the depth of blown out blues.

Mickey feels Ian swallow right under his thumb, heat surging through his body at the pet name he usually despises; but right now it’s making him hard. 

“Mick...” he whimpers, the sound making Mickey only tighten his grip until he can see Ian’s neck go flush. 

Mickey can feel his breath picking up. It’s usually - _always_ \- Ian in control, manhandling him and everything in between. But right now it’s Ian whose submitting and neither boy is complaining. 

“What, huh?” Mickey’s voice is taunting and low as he straightens his shoulders. “You like that, Gallagher?” 

Ian only nods as his eyes start to gloss over. Although he’s six foot one, he feels small in Mickey’s grasp, he’s reveling in the control Mickey has over him. 

Mickey’s left hand moves to rest on Ian’s jaw, thumb trailing over his bottom lip teasingly. “Mhm..” he hums as though he’s just confirmed something. 

“Wanna play?” Mickey asks, voice falling an octave lower as he licks his lips maliciously. 

It’s safe to say unpacking can wait a couple more hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if there’s anything you’d like to see! Feedback is welcome!!


End file.
